<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonaze Week 2021 - Let's get this thing Rollin! by mobileLignum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429670">Sonaze Week 2021 - Let's get this thing Rollin!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum'>mobileLignum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Camping, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Sonaze Week 2021, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suns and Stardust, Sol and Chaos, Fire and Wind, Blaze and Rollin. Their dichotomies are as clear to them as they are to anyone else, and it's hard to think of a world where they don't end up together, even if they're a world apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - Valentine's Day (or something like it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yo!!! so as you'll notice i added a lot of original flair into the setting of mobius, because SOMEONE had to start caring about it. Also lots of trans headcanons. Rollin is a trans girl while Blaze herself only identifies as non-binary, she's okay with she/her pronouns but overall preffers male associated titles such as "prince" instead of princess. also amy's genderfluid, i'll update on other character's identities as they show up.</p>
<p>so funny story i was actually writing a fic set in this particular setting for christmas/new year, expanding into The Annual Descent. however stuff happened and i couldn't get it out in time, i might still finish it tho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rollin loved her planet, that much was obvious for anyone to see. She loved travelling and exploring every inch of Mobius. She loved trying all the new foods, meeting new people, learning about all the different plants and wildlife, that sort of stuff. Something she loved above all else about her planet was the different cultures and holidays. It was always interesting to see just how different people were all because of their roots, it always tended to be fun to join people in their celebrations even if she had been raised differently. Her world had many facets, and all of them were worth exploring, acknowledging, and accepting. It’s partially why she spent so much time in Station Square and other human territories once they rose up from the ocean, she couldn’t stand there being new places to run through and not exploring every inch of them.</p>
<p>Her wanderlust only increased when she learned of other worlds. It’s only been a year since she’s been dating Blaze, and this will be their first Lover’s Hunt together, just as it will be their first Lover’s Labour as well! Their world’s different holidays is something they both had discussed at length before, and that Blaze had actually convinced Rollin to help plan to some degree. They were very different holidays after all. As the couple made their way through the woods they both began to reminisce about the conversation they had about this a few months back. It had been near the end of the year. The Annual Descent was coming soon to Mobius, and Rollin couldn’t have wished for a single gift except to get to party with her packmate, exchange gifts, enjoy all kinds of good food, and kiss when Little Planet finally showed up at Midnight. </p>
<p>Sadly they both knew this couldn’t happen, as Blaze had The Annual Invasion to worry about back home. Rollin would’ve happily missed her favourite holiday to spend time with Blaze back in Solace, but the Prince had been adamant about avoiding any kind of meeting between Rollin and her family. She respected it, if only because she had her own family issues, but it didn’t stop her from worrying a bit. The hedgehog instead proposed to celebrate early, which Blaze had ALSO been hesitant about.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure it's a good idea,” She sat on the edge of the top of one of Green Hill’s loops. Her legs were carefully kept close together and her hands rested on her lap. She was sitting all fancy again, which Rollin knew was a sign she was growing less comfortable. “I’ve never been one for the holidays.”</p>
<p>“I get what’cha mean,” Rollin was laying on her stomach, legs kicking the air absentmindedly, an elbow resting on the grass, hand on her cheek. “But this is different! Different world, different rules, different holidays, different people! You’re not being forced to spend time with people you don’t actually like! It’ll be a good chance to loosen up!”</p>
<p>Blaze hated when Rollin made sense like that, just as she appreciated her for it. She was still apprehensive, but thinking about it she was really just going to spend time with Rollin’s-with both of their friends, and with Rollin’s family. It wasn’t the world she knew, or the same holiday season she often dreaded. She guessed in a way there was nothing to fear, except of course her brain still made her feel anxious for no reason.</p>
<p>Rollin picked up on it, she always did. “But you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, dude! I’m sure we can have fun some other way.” She reassured with that ever-present smile, so much warmer than anything Blaze could ever produce.</p>
<p>She wanted to give back to that smile, so she kicked her anxieties down a flight of stairs and said yes to her initial proposal. If her brain had anything to say about it then it can climb back up the stairs later with those two broken metaphorical legs it has.</p>
<p>The party was actually fun. Blaze got to try more of Mobius’ cuisine, she got to get closer to her friends. One particular conversation however had baffled her at the time. One with a Mx Amy Rose.</p>
<p>“Ugh! You two are so lucky!” Amy said with a clear tone of frustration. “You’re gonna get to spend your first Lover’s Hunt together soon and I still haven’t found anyone to spend Seedlings with yet!”</p>
<p>Rollin rolled her eyes and had a chuckle, they did have this conversation every year. “Come on rosy, at least you’ll get to visit home soon,” She took a sip of her juice while Blaze was trying to figure out what they were talking about before everyone realized she wasn’t good at social interaction. “Plus I thought you and Tekno were a thing already?”</p>
<p>“Why does everyone keep saying that?!” </p>
<p>Rollin has a laugh, which is so contagious both Blaze and Amy actually start laughing. The pink hedgehog waves a temporary goodbye, sticking their tongue out playfully saying she needs to talk to someone else so they can try to ignore all the hearsay. Blaze is still left very confused.</p>
<p>“Seedlings?” She asks for clarification, and then she thinks one word questions make her look kind of uneducated so she turns away and takes a sip of her drink so that no one can see the shame on her face.</p>
<p>“Oh right! Sorry doll, that was probably kind of confusing.” She says while averting her gaze; She doesn’t want Blaze to feel uncomfortable if she doesn’t want anyone staring at her right now.</p>
<p>Unfortunately Rollin is entirely unaware of the huge kick to Blaze’s heartbeat she delivered when her wonderful packmate, in her beautiful dress, with her comforting voice and casual tone and absolutely smooth self called her ‘doll’. Blaze could only respond with a quiet, reserved, all too outwardly stoic yet innerly panicked “Mmhmm.” </p>
<p>“Okay so,” She takes a Chilli Dog from the table opposite to the wall they were standing close to and comes back in less than a second having already taken a bite of it. She swallowed. “Amy’s from Little Planet! She was raised by Seedrians- i already explained Seedrians right?” Blaze nods. “Okay so Seedrians celebrate Somber Seedling, which is when packs- or I guess bouquets as they call ‘em, they get together and write everything they love about each other down in leaves or petals, read them to each other. they tell each other all they want to say in case the other dies soon, they have a special kiss, then bury the box with all the compliments underground hoping their kids inherit all those good traits.”</p>
<p>The blush eventually fades out of Blaze’s face, and Rollin is none-the-wiser. “I see,” She makes a thoughtful hum. “So Lover’s Hunt is the Mobian equivalent?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much, yeah!” Rollin already finished her Chilli Dog, and a new one has found its way to her hand. Blaze didn’t even notice when she dashed off this time. “So in Lover’s Hunt we used to take long trips into the wilderness with our packs and hunt down food for the ancient tribes, we shared it in the woods, then we come back and share whatever’s left with our pals! Nowadays though people don’t really hunt anymore so what we do now is we take a bunch of food and camp for a few days away from everyone we aren’t dating, then share the food when we come back.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Blaze could tell Rollin had celebrated both of these traditions in the past. It was hard to imagine she had a hard time finding someone to spend any day with, something Blaze envies. She could travel the world, see any place she wanted, learn about every culture and celebrate every party- maybe even at once. Her envy was put aside for her curiosity, if only for just a moment. “What about the humans? Do they have their own...Love based holiday?”</p>
<p>“Oh boy do they!” It was hard to stay in any kind of sour mood when Rollin would just reply to her question like she’s just so excited to keep talking to her. Sure, she knew it was one of the hedgehog’s favourite topics, but it didn’t lessen the fact that she felt special. “The biggest one is Valentine’s day! It’s actually a pretty simple one, couples- most humans only do romance in twos for some reason? They exchange gifts, cards, and chocolate, then go on dates and stuff. It’s way more vague than our holidays but it leaves room for any kind of thoughtful gesture y’know? Oh! Also lots of heart symbols everywhere, cartoon hearts not the gross real ones.”</p>
<p>Blaze is just standing here hearing Rollin talk, and she’s just so entranced. Not just because she loves her pridemate (though that’s a big factor), but also because she’s just so...Excited about this. She didn’t think Blaze was stupid or ignorant for not doing research into this world’s cultures first, or ignore her question, or show any kind of annoyance really. She was just excited to talk about her home, about Amy’s home, about this planet that she’s lived on her whole life, and she does it with such love and passion. Blaze is often amazed by how much Rollin just loves life, she loves living, she loves being herself more than anything else and it's hypnotizing. She pulls her in like a raging wind that forces her to walk towards her direction. Blaze feels so much stronger next to Rollin, in and out of battle. It feels good, natural, Blaze starts to wonder if maybe Solmates are r-</p>
<p>“So you got any ‘quivs on your world?.” She asked, snapping Blaze out of her trance. Rollin chuckles a bit to herself, thinking the little surprised look on Blaze’s face is cute. </p>
<p>“What are ‘Quivs?” Sol, she is so bad at this. </p>
<p>“‘Quivs, apostrophe quivs, it's short for equivalent.” </p>
<p>Blaze has never laughed so freaking hard at anything, not at a party, not anywhere in public, and not in her entire life period. She doesn’t know why this is what gets her to cackle like a maniac. She’s had her guard up for so long that when something that can make her laugh finally HITS her it's a deathly blow. It doesn’t even cross her mind that people might be staring, that she might look ridiculous, only that Rollin is laughing too and it feels so contagious. Rollin actually stops laughin first. She has the proudest smile on her face, this is someone that has taken down entire robot armies on her own and faced gods without breaking a sweat, yet this has gotta be the proudest moment of her life. Her ego has never been so boosted. </p>
<p>“I’m literally the funniest person alive, add that to my list of great qualities.”</p>
<p>Blaze punches her lightly on the shoulder, but she doesn't refute her. “To answer your question,” Rollin’s eyes immediately shift into focus. Blaze’s heart skips a beat, she suddenly feels incredibly important in a non nerve wracking way. “We have Lover’s Labour. Originally prides got together to build homes on this day to make up for Tiny Fortress’ yearly invasion, a safe place to be together and such. Nowadays we just take the time to create something together, anything really. Something that would take effort and time, that people look back on fondly, a representation of something beautiful.”</p>
<p>“I freakin’ love that!” Rollin’s eyes shine a bit greener, not metaphorically. Her eyes literally shine a little bit brighter, there’s sparkles, little shining spots across her like a bunch of stars. Like Chaos itself, her eyes beckon anyone to make a wish. “We should do that!”</p>
<p>Blaze manages to keep a smile on her face and still look absolutely dumbfounded. At this point it’s not that it surprises her, not that this doesn’t make sense for who Rollin is, but she’s just so...New to all of this. To people in general really, or at least people outside her very small yet frighteningly big Political Drama bubble. She’s too used to her Shakespearean play of a life and leisure is just foreign to her. “I…” </p>
<p>She snaps back to reality. Her cheeks are heating up a lot, and while she’s far past setting herself aflame for no reason she’s still glowing slightly. “I was hoping we’d get to do Lover’s Hunt actually.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha!” Rollin puts a hand to her chin. Her other hand rests at her hip, her foot tapping on the floor rapidly as she thinks of something. Whatever it was it took her only a few seconds before she snapped her fingers, a victorious look on her face. “I have an idea!”</p>
<p>Months later they find themselves hiking through the woods. The sun shines kindly onto the earth below. Spots of sunlight sneak in to kiss Rollin’s skin everytime the wind blows gently through the branches and leaves to allow its passage. The wind caresses Blaze’s fur gently as they take their steps through this beautiful serene place. Blaze takes in a deep breath, it smells like fresh grass and dirt after the rain. Rollin is leading the path through this remote place, holding a map that she made herself. </p>
<p>“This is one of my private spots,” She says while walking. It occurs to Blaze that the two of them are just...Walking, it makes her glow a bit brighter. “Well, kinda. The actual spot is deeper into the forest, but no one really comes here. I guess this place is just for us!”</p>
<p>“Darling,” Blaze speaks up with a shaky voice and the brightest, reddest face. “I’m convinced that you’re trying to kill me at this point. No one is this nice, or this perfect. Do you mean to bury me where no one can see me? Setting this up in a forest where fighting back would harm nature around us is a good strategy, I think you’ll find that I’m not an easy mark.”</p>
<p>By the end of that sentence Blaze had gone from a flustered glow to a daring grin. The glow has gone from her body to her eyes, an intense yellow that emanates an aura that mimics the sun. Rollin had let out a chuckle initially, and then as she’s left mesmerized her resting face is still a silly smile. Her cheeks flush and her eyes sparkle and she just feels hypnotized. “You’re so freaking cool…” </p>
<p>“I know.” Her smile turns soft. They hold hands the rest of the way through.</p>
<p>They eventually reach a clearing. There’s a pretty little circular lake that is surrounded by flowers of various colours, that when seen from above look like a rainbow ring. There are Chao everywhere, rolling around the flowers, or swimming, or sitting on the branches watching everything with their little curious eyes. Overlooking the lake is the biggest tree Blaze has ever seen. She had seen it from a distance, but only now does it hit her how massive it is, absolutely dwarfing every other tree in this unnamed forest. Then there’s a second hit as Blaze once again realizes how much of Rollin’s world is like this, completely overtaken by nature. This world has so many huge trees and looping hills and floating landscapes that this beautiful little place has gone completely unnoticed by everybody else. Her heart aches, because for a moment she wants so badly to stay here and never go back to her world.</p>
<p>Blaze feels Rollin let go of her hand, her heart skips a beat. There’s a very real second where she fears waking up on her bed to a world where this was nothing but a dream. Instead she’s reassured by the breeze Rollin leaves behind as she dashes over to the lake. The hedgehog girl’s steps are so light, somehow managing to not crush a single flower as she steps over them. She jumps over the lake itself, striking a sick pose in the air, then curling into a ball as she falls, rolling on the grass then doing a handspring back onto her feet. She shoots Blaze her trademark grin, and really it’s hard to not be impressed, even if Blaze knows she’s just fishing for attention.</p>
<p>“Very impressive,” Blaze gives a gentle clap. It’s amazing how that’s enough to light up Rollin’s face even more. “Shall we get started?”</p>
<p>“It’s juice and jam time!” She gives a thumbs up and winks.</p>
<p>The next few hours were spent carefully hollowing out the tree without killing it. Rollin would Spindash into the tree making a door shape, then keep doing that while inside the tree to get rid of the inner layer. Blaze directed Rollin’s actions, making sure the measurements are correct, that there’s a ceiling, then a hole for that ceiling as well as wood to make stairs with before they move onto the next floor. Obviously they don’t finish it all in one sitting, the tree is too big for that, and even if they’re both fairly fast and efficient it still would take a great amount of time and coordination. Instead they focus on finishing the first floor. The first floor to their new secret base has a cute perfectly round window, and carpets. There’s pictures of flowers, chao, trees, and a couple of selfies Rollin took on the way here with her instant camera, now framed on the walls. There’s two chairs around a small perfectly round table facing each other, both still attached to the floor and just carved out of the wood that was already there. There’s a mantle over the table and cushions over the chairs. </p>
<p>The two girlfriends look at this, sweaty, somewhat tired, but satisfied. Rollin is already setting up the food on the table, which Blaze would’ve helped but Rollin got it done too fast. She sits down on the chair, patting her hands over the wood of the table and tapping her feet. She has a huge grin on her face. “Alright! Time for eats!”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Blaze takes out her phone. Rollin immediately notes how cute it is, the casing’s blue and has a little green emerald charm. She’s been taking pictures too of course. She takes quick pictures of the biryani, curry, and samosas. Then she leans into Rollin’s chest, who responds by putting a hand around her shoulder and giving a peace sign as she takes the selfie. She has a huge smile on her face as she looks at it on her phone. “Alright, thanks for the food.”</p>
<p>The meal is amazing. They eat and laugh and talk, and it’s the best day of their lives. </p>
<p>After the meal is done Blaze is ready to go out explore the woods with Rollin a little bit more, but she’s stopped at the door. Rollin has something in her hands, a heart shaped box, filled with chocolates.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day” Rollin says with shining stardust in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day” Blaze responds, and she’s already starting to glow.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 - Fashion (alien or otherwise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had to say something eventually. </p><p>Blaze can see the confusion on Rollin’s face shift to a slight realization, then betrayal, then finally the least positive expression she’s ever seen on her girlfriend’s face. So foreign is the expression on Rollin’s face that it almost looks like she’s not used to having this expression, she looks like a completely different person. Blaze is surprised in the moment, because she can’t imagine Rollin having not felt this emotion ever in her life before. Yes, Rollin is displaying the legendary “Mildly but still very genuinely offended” look.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Rollin says with a pestered look and a disbelieving smile. </p><p>“I said…” Oh god she’s already talking she meant to apologize. Got to see this through now. “You really shouldn’t be wearing that.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>The response is immediate, almost confrontational. Blaze flinches a bit, she almost feels offended herself. “You wear a belt, around a long coat. It’s very stylish I admit-” Rollin’s offended expression fades away. “But it probably feels so bad when running, right?”</p><p>Rollin tilts her head. “No clue what’cha mean, it feels just fine.”</p><p>“I- are you doing the thing you do where you pretend to be fine but you’re really...Not right now?” Fear and concern sneaks its way into Blaze’s voice.</p><p>Rollin’s eyes widen, she shakes her head and waves her hands. “No no no no! You know me! I wouldn’t do anything I don’t want to do, remember? It looks way good on me and it feels good to run in.”</p><p>“Oh…” Blaze looks pensive. She has her hand covering her mouth, her eyes look intense and focused, but not on anything in particular. “Hmm…”</p><p>“Oh! This reminds me though, I meant to ask you something,” Rollin’s gaze shifts down. Blaze is too busy thinking to notice it. “How’d ya’ run with heels?”</p><p>“Huh?” Blaze snaps out of it. She’s looking at Rollin like she’s entirely alien.</p><p>“Heels, how’d ya’ run with ‘em. You run, jump, pirouette, and fight with those. It’s mad impressive!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Blaze is kind of squinting, as if looking at invisible numbers in her head trying to put them together and see if she can solve this problem. “What?”</p><p>They have the realization at the exact same time. Snapping their fingers in unison as the answer comes to them. “You’re an alien!”</p><p>“Jinx!” Rollin says immediately afterwards. “You owe me a kiss!”</p><p>“You cursed me?!” Blaze takes a step back. Hand on her chest, looking absolutely betrayed. </p><p>Rollin is quick to correct herself. “No! It’s- It’s a joke! It’s a thing we do here in Mobius.”</p><p>“Oh,” Blaze chuckles, she feels really silly. “I see.”</p><p>Rollin chuckles as well. Her laughter is contagious, Blaze starts to giggle a little bit more. Eventually they’re both just laughing and holding onto each other. They both still have a lot to learn about each other, about what they deem normal, or abnormal, or dangerous, or safe, or even what’s considered fashionable or not. Either way they didn’t take a step onto this path without intending to see the end of it. They’ll learn everything there is to learn about each other, and they’ll hold that information dearly in their hearts even after the sun expires.</p><p>Blaze wasn’t cursed, but she kisses her girlfriend anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 - Alternate Universe (Homestuck)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You take steps through your ship, sailing across the Land Of Cities And Glory. Regal looking Phoenixes line up on the edges of the ship to watch you walk, their heads bowed down in reverence. Their bodies glow, feathers shaped like a rainbow coloured crown on their head, peeks of the inside of their wings reveal a million colours. These majestic creatures all bow down to you, and why wouldn’t they? Today is the day you have become a god. As bright, hot, tear shaped sun coloured rain falls on you, The Dark Scepter held tight in your hand, you focus on what you know.</p><p>Your name is Blaze Gloria. You are the Prince Of Light. You have given your life in exchange for godhood, and you have come back to LoCaG to finish the quest that was given to you initially by the Denizen of your land. As a bright ocean shines under your vessel, a black flame burning on your scepter, you finally reach the huge torch that you were always meant to light up. Two wing shaped paths lie before you. You lean down the black flame of the scepter into the left wing, and it expands dangerously, only for you to wave your hand and light an intense orange fire on the opposing side. The flames reach up and up and up, dancing against each other as they take the shapes of serpents, then dive into the top of the torch, merging once and for all. The flame is now a bright white. The darkness in the scepter dies down, and so does the soul of the sun. Both fire and darkness destroyed, through light, to create something new.</p><p>A smile creeps onto your face, satisfied. Your journey is almost over, all that is left is to reach the final battle, to step into a new universe of your creation.</p><p>And then you see something in the distance. A ship, a flying ship. Except it's not just one, it's a whole fleet of ships surrounding a huge vessel clearly built for war. You take a step back, your head swimming with confusion and ideas and possibilities of what that might be. You momentarily think back to The Annual Invasion, but it can’t possibly be that. You think back to Doctor Nega, but you doubt he could reach you now in the Medium. You’re about to just jump right onto the ship when your fear of heights gets the best of you and you decide to wait instead. It doesn’t take long for it to descend, humanoid robots- androids you think they’re called, they’re pointing guns that are attached to their arms at you. They come in different colours and have letters, symbols, and numbers inscripted somewhere on their body. A familiar vehicle carrying an even more familiar looking man comes floating down to meet you. He’s a rotund man, with a wild unkept moustache, and a devious smile. </p><p>“It’s so finally nice to meet you, princess of Soleanna,” You flinch, how you hate that title. “I am Doctor Eggman.”</p><p>Did he change his name again? No matter, you stay quiet, your body is glowing. “I have chased the power you possess for one too many worlds right now and I’d rather enjoy it if-”</p><p>A gust of wind begins to pick up, not by either of your creation. It circles you harsh and rapidly, tossing machines against each other and making them collide in an explosion, it becomes faster and faster until it's a straight up tornado. Then all of a sudden it stops, and in front of you stands The Knight Of Breath, you don’t know her name, but you’ve seen her in your dreams.</p><p>“Woah!” She says with a daring grin on her face, holding a peculiar looking sword. “That’s a pretty snazzy performance there!”</p><p>Her sword scolds her, but at that moment all you can think is that you’ve never missed someone so much until you met them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4 - Long Distance (Gemshard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="john">rollingMomentum</span> <span class="pesterlog">began messaging</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">at 6:12 AM --</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="john">RM: yo!!</span>
</p>
<p><span class="john">RM: ya’ busy still?</span> <br/><span class="john">RM: omochao d-loaded gangsta’s paradise in2 himself n’ ‘s p great</span></p>
<p><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="john">rollingMomentum</span> <span class="pesterlog">sent</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">omochaosparadise.mp5 at 6:21 PM --</span><br/><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">is offline! --</span></p>
<p><span class="john">RM: night sky looks way past pretty 2night</span><br/><span class="john">RM: ya’ ever lay down on your ceiling n’ watch the sun go down?</span><br/><span class="john">RM: ‘s real pretty! you should try it!</span><br/><span class="john">RM: the stars are always so bright in south island</span><br/><span class="john">RM: i wish you were here</span><br/><span class="john">RM: ‘s still daytime over there right</span><br/><span>RM: i remember the clouds being so pretty over there, i should visit soon.</span> </p>
<p><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="john">rollingMomentum</span> <span class="pesterlog">sent</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">underthemoon.png at 10:25 PM --</span><br/><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">is offline! --</span></p>
<p><span class="john">RM: what time ‘s it again over there?</span><br/><span class="john">RM: dang waiting suuuuuuuuuucks</span><br/><span class="john">RM: ‘s gettin’ pretty late</span> <br/><span class="john">RM: picked up da’ ol’ guitar</span> <br/><span class="john">RM: think ‘m gon’ work on a new song rn, u’ll def’ like it</span><br/><span class="john">RM: can’t wait to play it for you in person</span></p>
<p><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="john">rollingMomentum</span> <span class="pesterlog">sent</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">rockinselfie.png at 11:11 PM --</span><br/><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">is offline! --</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="john">RM: huh! the sun is about to come up!</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">RM: might as well wash my face n’ stuff</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">RM: think ‘m gonna make some banana pancakes</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">RM: u ever had those? theyre rlly good!</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">RM: yknow what, im making some for you when you come over next time</span>
</p>
<p><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="john">rollingMomentum</span> <span class="pesterlog">sent</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">yum.png at 4:13 AM --</span><br/><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">is offline! --</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="john">RM: breakfast was really good!</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">RM: i think ‘m just gonna watch the sky for a bit</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">RM: gettin’ brighter but i can still see the moon<br/>RM: i think ‘s v pretty</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">RM: air in my lungs, eyes on the sky, moon staring down waiting for the sun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">RM: we’ll be together soon</span>
</p>
<p><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="john">rollingMomentum</span> <span class="pesterlog">sent</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">colorsofthesky.mp4 at 4:31 AM --</span><br/><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">is offline! --</span></p>
<p><span class="pesterlog">--</span> <span class="rose">gloriousBlaze</span> <span class="pesterlog">began messaging</span> <span class="john">rollingMomentum</span> <span class="pesterlog">at 6:12 AM --</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="rose">GB: You will not believe the day I’ve had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="john">RM: tell me about it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="rose">GB: Did you stay up all night waiting for me?</span>
</p>
<p><span class="john">RM: yea</span> </p>
<p>
  <span class="rose">GB: Please go to sleep soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="john">RM: later</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">RM: can we stay together a bit?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="rose">GB: …</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="rose">GB: Always.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="rose">GB: What’s this about banana pancakes?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5 - Headcanon (Transed Gender)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So when did you know?”</p><p>Blaze’s question came out of nowhere. The two of them were heading over to Tails’ Sky Patrol for another spar in her specially made arena. They were talking while Blaze was leaning over the rails of the ferry leading them to the spot on the ocean where the Sky Patrol had been settled for now. Rollin had her hands inside her pockets, eyes closed and feeling the breeze. The conversation had been mostly to keep Rollin’s mind off the ocean surrounding everything around her as they made their way to the Sky Patrol. Rollin would do the same for Blaze once they got on the actual ship and it got on the air. They talked about many things, the topic constantly changed with Rollin’s brain going a mile a minute. At one point Rollin had made a joke about ‘taking off her training weights’ in reference to her back spikes, which had prompted Blaze to ask that question.</p><p>“Huh?” Rollin tilted her head. Blaze was halfway through opening her mouth when Rollin actually realized what she meant. “Oh! I realized I’m trans right about when I was eleven, same year ‘buttnik started wrecking stuff actually.”</p><p>Blaze nods. “I realized I’m nonbinary at age ten.” She says this with a hint of pride in her voice, a smile creeping onto her face.</p><p>“Alright turbogal over here!” Rollin chuckles. “I had a lot of help y’know? Mighty- you haven’t met him but he’s this really cool trans guy I know, he’s known who he is since he was little. There’s also Bernie, you’ve met her. Really cool trans gal hedgehog, kind of my mother figure aside from aunt Longclaw.”</p><p>Blaze is just sort of nodding along. She personally didn’t have any help, which she has a feeling Rollin already knows, but she doesn’t bring it up. She’s over it, she has a support network now. Instead of feeling sad for herself she says “It’s cool that you had a support network since early on.”</p><p>Rollin is now looking at her girlfriend dead in the eye. “Did you just say cool?”</p><p>Blaze raises a brow, not really aware of what’s odd here. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m in love with you.” Rollin smiles, and plants a little kiss on Blaze’s cheek.</p><p>Blaze makes a note to use slang more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6 - Battle (Lightstep, Hotstep, Twostep)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they got to the Sky Patrol they said hi to Tails and some of the other Freedom Fighters. Rollin followed Blaze as far away from the windows as possible, and straight into the training room. While the Sky Patrol already had a gym, knowing the numbers of Chaostouched allies that would come to join the Freedom Fighters, Tails had the foresight to make a room specifically to withstand the kind of- well, Chaos, that often came with the use of their abilities. The room itself was shaped like a perfect sphere, at least currently, the room’s shape did tend to change. The floor curved upwards as soon as it met the walls, and there was plenty of space. The walls of course curve as soon as they meet the ceiling as well. </p>
<p>They didn’t immediately jump into brawling. The two of them were simply stretching, it’s dangerous to get right into this stuff without warming up first after all (Blaze was still wearing heels, and Rollin was still wearing a belt, but aliens be like that). As they did this, Blaze was already thinking up a strategy, doing so was necessary when fighting Rollin after all. Usually Rollin was a powerhouse capable of taking down armies by herself no sweat, but that wasn’t always the case as Blaze has come to be aware. What Rollin displays as godlike abilities are actually the result of the bonds she’s made over the years. Back when she was a little kid Rollin relied on hit and run tactics. Rather than taking down armies she sneaked through factories, planted bombs inside said factories, and analyzed the weak points of Super Badniks while skillfully dodging and playing mental chess. As much as she might deny it, Rollin is very smart.</p>
<p>Nowadays though Rollin has a collection of magic items that enhance her performance. Light Speed Shoes that help her gather energy for her Boost and Light Speed Attack, her Crystal Ring that made it even easier to gather and even hoard that energy, these two things making her boost nearly unlimited. On her other hand she has the Light Ring, which gives her access to her Elemental Shields on command. Blaze remembers the first time Rollin whipped out the Flame Shield on her, she was definitely salty about that. So salty in fact that Rollin agreed to stop using her items in their personal spars, she agreed it was kind of unfair anyway. Blaze had been a little miffed at the time, so she had made no effort to hide her enviousness. She had to hone her abilities by herself, and even though that yes she’s been a powerhouse from the start, focusing more on direct attacks and creative ways to shape her flames, it was easy to see now she was very lonely. Her own boost was a result of raw magical prowess though, that’s pretty cool.</p>
<p>Blaze’s eyes were just focused dead on Rollin. Rollin turned around to look at Blaze right as she finished stretching, Blaze’s expression was still incredibly intense, Rollin just smiled as wide as she could. Oh wow, those are some sharp teeth. Blaze looks away while blushing.</p>
<p>“Ya’ ready doll?” Rollin says while standing casually and relaxed.</p>
<p>Blaze notes that Rollin is slouching forwards, she’s gonna start with a Spin Dash. Very subtle, but she’s learned to catch this. “Ready.”</p>
<p>Blaze immediately propulsed off the floor, leaving a pillar of flame as she shoots up and forwards, fully expecting to have Rollin crash into the flame she left behind. Instead of Spin Dashing however, the hedgehog girl lets herself fall forward to fall onto her palms then handsprings directly into the air, her legs pressed firmly together as her feet COLLIDE against Blaze’s chin. </p>
<p>“Ghrk!” Blaze’s body is sent slightly backwards, closing her eyes for a second. Her eyes open up near immediately after she starts to fall to see Rollin land on the ceiling, then immediately curl up and let herself roll down the wall. Blaze whips her body around, one hand outstretched towards the ceiling, flame shooting from her open palm shooting her faster towards the floor. Her eyes focused on Rollin as she stops right below her, Blaze crosses her arms and presses her legs together and whirls in place in the air, igniting herself in a fiery tornado. </p>
<p>Rollin lets herself fall backwards as Blaze lands, her momentum still going as the tornado follows her. Rollin once more handsprings from the floor and onto the wall, the tornado rolling onto the opposite wall. Blaze dispels the tornado and plants her feet on the wall for a SECOND, jumping towards Rollin who’s already curling into a ball and rapidly going down from the wall, to the floor, then to the wall Blaze just jumped from. Blaze, not even halfway into her jump, shoots flames out of her palms rapidly shooting her towards Rollin’s direction and delivering a kick to her cheek as soon as she gets to that spot. </p>
<p>Rollin gets shot down the left side of the wall, sliding painfully for a second, then she curls up once more and rolls diagonally. Blaze lands onto the floor and extends her hands to the side, huge fireballs shoot against the wall, the room shakes slightly, and the flames actually stay on the walls this time, then spread and outstretched until they make diagonal lines until they meet and make an X shape, cutting off Rollin’s path.</p>
<p>By the time this happens however Rollin had already jumped off the ceiling, delivering a direct kick to the top of Blaze’s head. The cat hisses through her teeth, then quickly lets herself fall. The momentum of Rollin’s fall keeps going, and Blaze uses the opportunity to grapple her, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Rollin tries to escape but Blaze’s hands immediately heat up. </p>
<p>“Whoo!” Is her reaction for some reason. She sits up, still in a bit of pain as she burns a bit. Blaze’s heat starts to ease up as she realizes Rollin is just looking at her.</p>
<p>“This is really fun!” Rollin says with a wide smile, still sitting on her girlfriend’s stomach.</p>
<p>Blaze’s face flushes up, and barely manages to get out a “Y-yeah” before Rollin kisses her.</p>
<p>They both later agree it was a draw. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7 - Free Day (Soulmates)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suns and Stardust are an interesting thing to think about. These two live in an eternal loop, Stardust gathers and breathes life into a new sun, which will eventually burn out and go out in a big display of passion turning back into Stardust that shall make an even bigger Sun. There can’t be one without the other, they’re both responsible for the continued existence of each other, but perhaps going even deeper than that they are the same thing. A single Sun could die and come back bigger, and sure, it’s made of different bits of Stardust now, but remnants of the original Sun still remain. In some ways this is the same Sun, this is the same being as before, just older and wiser. A Sun never fears disappearing into a quiet eternity, and Stardust never fears loneliness. A Sun might LOOK like it stands on its own, mighty and regal, but it only is what it is by allowing Stardust into its heart.</p><p>Sol and Chaos. Sol is often misinterpreted as just being the lawful good force of rules and order, but it’s oh so much more than that. Sol is the Magic of Community, of people coming together to form a society, or really just a group, to embellish each other’s strengths and eradicate each other’s weaknesses. Sol is the promise of warmth and support and boundaries that protect a family, be it one you were born with or one you found. Rules and order are revered amongst worshippers of Iblis, because they’re what keeps them safe, they’re what keeps them together. You’d think a force of magic so focused on societal order would reject the teachings of Chaos, right? It’s so easy to think of Chaos as something ugly just because of its name, but reality is never that straightforward, not unless you make it that way. </p><p>Chaos is not just the magic of unpredictability, uncertainty, fickleness and whimsy, no, it’s so much more. Chaos is a force of dreams, both literal and our aspirations. Anything that the individual wishes could be true, anything they yearn for and work for and seek to make a reality. The truth they seek to bring into existence. It’s constant change, it’s a child’s future, it’s wishing for power, it’s hope, it’s dreams, it’s everything because what people want is so often changing. It’s the heart’s truest deepest wish, and the hope that we might obtain it. Honestly isn’t that so beautiful? There is a very real part of the world that whispers in your ear and tells you “If you can try, you can do anything”. How could we scorn a force so big and so important?</p><p>How would one feel free to pursue their dreams if not for the support and love from a community? How would a community form if not for the dream of the people of making something beautiful together?</p><p>Fire and Wind. Their relationship is so easy to figure out. A harsh wind might put out a fireplace, but the warm air left behind is swept up in the breeze and taken outside to be free, it’s not really gone. The wind might part the leaves on a tree to let the warmth of the sun in, just as it might spread the fire that might destroy the forest. So great and powerful is their union that nothing could stop them should they together choose to turn on everything else. They could do so much harm, but they don’t, because the sun would rather shine and the breeze would rather help her reach out that beautiful light onto the rest of the world.</p><p>Blaze and Rollin. Even when they thought each other a mystery, once they took the first step to let each other in it was like being apart no longer made sense. They hold onto each other tight, burning sun and shining stardust, Sol and Chaos, Fire and Wind, Blaze and Rollin and so many different concepts and beings and names both mythical and forgotten and ancient and new. So many lives that they’ve lived together, so many worlds that they’ve been in, so many times they’ve been separated, but they always come back, and they always meet again. Rollin assures Blaze that they’ll see each other once more, and Blaze finds it so easy to believe in this wonderful dream. After everything they just remembered it’s hard to imagine a world where they could ever truly be apart.</p><p>They meet again, they fall in love, they laugh and they cry and they make it work until their final days. They die as young heroes, with a history and legacy far surpassing their current lives. </p><p>Even in death, they never feared being apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>